


Amadeo and Soledad

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony was five he met his grandparents for the first time. They were ridiculous, embarrassing, and overly sweet. He instantly loved them. He lost touch, then gained it again, and now he's standing mortified as his grandmother tells the rest of the Avengers about the days  he wore Captain America underwear and lugged around a cardboard shield. And then somehow, the rest of them become honorary grandchildren as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amadeo and Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a response to this prompt:  
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=43546191#t43546191
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Note that there are words and sentences in Spanish and Italian but I will translate at the end. I am fluent in Spanish but not in Italian so please correct me there. Thank you!
> 
> *This work is unbetta'd

Anthony Stark met Amadeo and Soledad Carbonell when he turned 5 years old. He hadn't known who these two energetic, middle aged persons were who called him  _tesoro_ and  _piccolo_ but he did know that they were sweet and kind and loved to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks. He had blushed and scooted away but he actively sought them out throughout the rest of the week while they visited the mansion. It wasn't until they left that he learned that those two were his  _ **grandparents**_ and his mother's parents and that from now on they'd be visiting more often. He'd gone to sleep that night smiling and dreaming of the next visit when they would call him more strange names in strange languages.

As Tony grew up he learned more about his grandparents. He learned that Soledad had met Amadeo in Italy when she left her home in Spain to travel and that they had married a few months after. He learned that they'd had a single daughter who they named Maria and that Soledad still had Amadeo wrapped around her finger. Which is why she had won the argument as to what language they should teach Tony first so that he could finally understand what they said most of the time. 

He wished he hadn't learned Spanish as he burned bright red in front of his parents whenever his grandmother came, held him tight against her and then talked to him in the sweetest voice all the while calling him her _muñequito_ or  _bebé adorado._  Maria always had to hide her grin behind her hand while Howard simply rolled his eyes and his grandfather snickered at him and patted him in the back while surreptitiously passing him five bucks. He didn't need it of course, but he'd said it was his job to indulge him as his only grandson.

Christmas was a time when his grandma sang in Spanish and cooked  _flan_ and  _alfajor_ while he tagged along and secretly tried to eat the almonds, honey, hazelnuts, and caramelized sugar while his grandmother slapped his hands away and chased him around with anything around the kitchen yelling at him and calling him a _niño traveiso y comelón._ He loved it. 

When his parents had died he'd stood between both of them while they all sniffled and held each others' hands. That night they'd stolen him away from Obadiah with a nasty look towards him and sandwiched him between them while they whispered comforting words into his hair. It hadn't mattered that he was seventeen; it had only mattered that he'd found the comfort no one else had been willing to give him.

Of course, because he was a giant idiot he'd let himself lose touch with them as he became famous for his erratic behavior. They'd sent letters to him every few months telling him how they were always there to help, that they loved him dearly, and when it was Christmas he always received a sweet treat from Soledad. He always ate it but never sent a thanks back. 

After Afghanistan he'd come to the mansion to find them both waiting for him and he'd eagerly allowed himself to be engulfed in their arms while they both cried out in happiness that they had their grandson back. His grandfather had pulled him away and let him know that he fully supported him in his decision to stop weapon manufacturing and his heart had jumped at that. His grandmother had hovered around him and he felt as if he were 10 again when he'd gotten sick and she'd tucked him in and gave him tea and cooked him soup. He'd gotten better at staying in touch with them again and they'd helped him sober up and clean himself up again. They were the only ones, along with Pepper, that knew that the 'alcohol' he kept around the mansion was really only apple juice except for the one bottle that he served guests from. (His birthday party in Malibu hadn't counted because you know, he had been dying)

He received postcards as the old couple went traveling again and he saved every single one in his room along with the pictures they sent where both of them looked ridiculous. He always took them out a few times every week just to giggle and smile at and he always sent one back. His became more ridiculous after the Avengers moved into the tower and he was able to send ridiculous photos of his team to them. They personally loved the one where Bruce and Steve had fallen asleep sprawled against each other in front of the TV and he'd been able to place a teddy bear in both of their arms. They'd blushed and quickly parted when they had woken up but not before he'd snapped a picture and attached it to the letter he sent to them in Paris.

He desperately regretted ridiculing his teammates when he came back from a board meeting to find both of them sitting on the couch with the rest of the Avengers sitting around them listening to what they were saying.

"And then, Tony ran out wearing his Captain America underwear and a holding a cardboard shield he'd colored with his mother's nail polish calling out and telling us 'Don't worry I'm the Star-Spangled-Man with the plan!!!'. Of course at this point both I had completely forgotten about my cut finger and had burst out laughing. He'd smiled and ran to tell Amadeo that he'd 'saved grandma with his powers'" she said while Steve blushed bright red and the rest of the team clutched their stomachs. Tony quickly felt his face burn up and he let out a chocked breath. Everyone turned to look at him, stared for a moment, and quickly started cackling again.

"No.  _Porque?! Dios mio, no_. Oh my god. Why did you tell them that story!? I was 6!!!  _Abuela, por dios santos, son mis compañeros._   _Me voy a matar. Dios mio._ Oh my god.  _No, ya, basta. Me voy. Nunca voy a poder verlos otra ves._ "He moved next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder while staring slack jawed at her and the team. She'd looked at him and simply shrugged.

" _No seas tan dramatico._ I swear, Tony was always a drama queen." she'd said while Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Natasha all smirked and snorted. Steve at this point had stopped choking on his own breath and had slowly adopted a smile. 

"What are you guys doing here?! I thought you were still making everyone uncomfortable with PDA at Niagra Falls?" he'd said while trying to stop his face from burning. How long had they been there and how many stories had she told??

His grandfather spoke up at this point, "We saw you fighting that ridiculous villain, Doom, on television again and  _signorina paranoide_ here had to come see how you were doing." Soledad turned towards her husband and lightly slapped him on the arm. He'd snickered and so had the rest of the team as they guessed at what he had said. 

"So, Tony, apparently you were quite the Cap fan in your youth" Clint had said and Tony had quickly glared at him while his ears turned pink again along with Steve's.

"Yeah, well, whatever" was all he could reply with. He turned towards his grandparents. " _Abuelito, abuelita, en serio. Porque se les occurio contarles esas historias. Los quiero pero ahorita los odio"_ he whispered and he'd turned to find a team of very confused superheroes except for Natasha and Thor. "What, never heard Spanish before?" he'd said irritably and they'd all shrugged and shook their heads.

"Tony, don't be rude. I thought I taught you better" Soledad had said and when Tony had seen the hurt and disappointed look in her eyes he'd instantly felt bad and mumbled an apology towards the team. "There's that nice boy I remember" she'd said and ruffled his hair. 

 _Nope, this is why I don't apologize,_ he thought as he stared mortified while his team had all aimed a soft look towards him. 

"Well, it was great meeting you all but I think it's time I caught up with Tony again" his grandmother said while she stood. The rest of the team stood with her and they each shook her hand and his grandfather's.

"It was a pleasure ma'am." Steve said and everyone else mumbled something along the same line. 

"The pleasure was ours, son" Amadeo said while they walked away with Tony on their heels. Tony looked back one last time and he quickly looked away when everyone smiled at him and Clint had made kissy faces at him. He felt a bit better when he heard Natasha's distinct slap against Clint's head and a muttered "ow".

When they stood in his room he finally let himself forget his mortification and broke out into a wide smile while he charged the old couple and embraced them strongly. " _Los extrañe viejitos"_ They'd laughed into his hair and rubbed his back while his grandmother had scoffed and lightly punched him because of his title for them.  _  
_

" _No eres tan joven tampoco tesoro"_ she replied and Tony smiled wider and brighter.  _God I missed this,_ he thought and then they had sat around and caught up on everything they'd missed.

That night the team watched on as Soledad ordered both Tony and Amadeo around while she cooked a large meal for all them including flan and she'd smiled brightly when they all praised her cooking. She scolded Clint, Thor, and Steve for "eating like cavemen" and they'd blushed and slowed down enough to no longer leave a mess everywhere. 

They both stayed for a week and Soledad had quickly wrapped everyone around her finger and Tony couldn't have been more proud. Everyone had respectfully looked away when Tony hugged both of them and tearfully said goodbye and then they had all collectively embrace the old couple while sniffling themselves. Soledad and Amadeo had softly laughed and let them know that they had all been adopted and that they could send them letters at any time, Tony would know where. 

 

They all received postcards the next month.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Tesoro_ -Treasure
> 
>  _Piccolo_ \- Grandson
> 
>  _muñequito_ \- Doll
> 
>  _bebé adorado_ \- adored baby
> 
>  _flan_ \- Here's a quick recipe: http://www.wikihow.com/Make-Flan
> 
>  _alfajor_ \- spanish cookie often served during christmas  
> http://southamericanfood.about.com/od/exploresouthamericanfood/ss/Alfajores.htm
> 
>  _niño travieso_ \- naughty child
> 
>  _comelón_ \- big eater/person who constantly has the munchies
> 
>  _"Porque?! Dios mio, no.Abuela, por dios santos, son mis compañeros. Me voy a matar. Dios mio."_ \- Why. Oh my god, no. Grandma, for god's sake, they're my teammates. I'm going to kill myself. Oh my god.
> 
>  _"No, ya, basta. Me voy. Nunca voy a poder verlos otra ves."_ \- No, that's it. I'm leaving. I'm never going to be able to see them again.
> 
>  _"No seas tan dramatico."_ -Don't be so dramatic
> 
>  _Signorina paranoide_ \- Miss paranoid
> 
>  _"Abuelito, abuelita, en serio. Porque se les occurio contarles esas historias. Los quiero pero ahorita los odio"_  - Grandma, grandpa, seriously. Why did you guys feel the need to tell them those stories. I love you but right now, I hate you.
> 
>  _"Los extrañe viejitos"_ -I missed you oldies
> 
>  _"No eres tan joven tampoco tesoro"_ \- You're not so young yourself treasure.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and if you see any mistakes please let me know!!! _Gracias!_


End file.
